


The Last Light Before Eternal Darkness

by Amarald



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Allies/friends, Character Death, End of the World, I want to delete this it is so bad i can see the inconsistencies in this tiny fic but i wont, Multiverse, Technically suicide but i didnt mean for it to be that way i am not knowledgeable in the department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarald/pseuds/Amarald
Summary: There are only 2 universes left in this multiverse, the original and and unnamed copy. Once the last copy dies, the multiverse will collapse. The end is near, Ink, Dream, and all others are gone. Nightmare and Error are the last ones left, and Error leaves it up to the other when and how he want to go. They end up having a talk before their final moments.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Last Light Before Eternal Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Kurzgesagt in a Nutshell  
> Sorry if the story is badly paced and awkwardly cringey

Two figures stood alone, in an empty world. They've stood there for an unknown amount of time, as it was meaningless to them. Enjoying their time until the end was the only thing left to do.

"How mu[h longer Do you want to staY?" asked one of them.

"I'm almost ready, but can I ask you something one last thing?" the other responded in a resigned tone.

"Why did you start destroying the worlds? You never really answered me, always dodging around the answer."

Error started shuffling his feet, avoiding looking at Nightmare's piercing eye. He started stuttering, but then took a second to rethink his words. He let out a sigh and began to speak unusually smoothly.

"I don't really know. I wasn't thinking when I started out, just like you, I was... unstable. The voices were my only guidance, and I really just followed their instructions. The loud and harsh ones overpowered the kinder voices," he paused, "I hated the multiverse because the voices told me I did, so that was the truth. I eventually thought that there should only be one world in the end, the true ending. The first, the Original Undertale, was the only one that I decided would survive."

"Even yourself?" Nightmare questioned.

"I never really thought about that, not until it was too late. That was when Ink disappeared. When Dream fell to the darkness, the multiverse started to die. I decided to end myself as the last universe died, but I don't know if I can do it now."

Nightmare processed that information for a bit, and then said to the destroyer,

"Would you rather stay in the anti-void, forever?"

Error stood silent to that, turning his body away from him, so Nightmare couldn't see his face. There was silence for a bit, until Nightmare continued talking, although in a much different voice to his normal.

Usually, his voice was deep and had an echo following it. Recently it was quieter and no longer had the echo to it. Now, it was small, timid, and sounded younger. It was the voice of a child, who was afraid, but accepting of their faith, sad, tired, and hopeless.

"I miss him. Dream was important to Nightmare. Not me, but the original Nightmare. They're dead now, both of them. I hope both of them are happy in the afterlife. His memories are there, though, and I can feel that a part of me, the corruption, is mourning. I shoved it down to a place I couldn't feel it, buried deep within my mind. I can feel them now..."

After a long stillness, Error heard a small noise, it was a quiet sob, almost not able to be heard, but that was enough to make him turn around. He had never seen Nightmare show a sign of weakness, during the eons they've known each other. He saw Nightmare, but instead only have one bright eye being seen, the covered eye was clean, and underneath was scratched bone, a very light lavender color contrasting to the teal darkness that covered everything else. Nightmare, the self-proclaimed King of Negativity, was crying. Pale purple magic was streaming down the right side of his face, a lighter version of the eye it came out of, which was deep and dull in color. The teal eye was wavering, with tears starting to well up.

"I'm ready."

Error was still absorbing what he was seeing, before realizing what Nightmare meant by that. He paused, before saying to Nightmare,

"How do y-you want to g-g0? Do yOu want m3 tO do !t?"

A quick pause passed before there was an answer.

"I think I want you to do it," was said in a small voice.

"S0u| s7r1ng$ oR bOn3s?" was the glitched reply.

"Bones."

The reasoning behind his choice was that he was uncomfortable with anyone touching his dark apple soul. At least, that was what he told himself. On the inside, deep down, he wanted a painful death, as a payment to all the things he has done in his existence. Error's strings were quick, and weren't too painful, at least if Error wanted them to be. Bones, however, gave more pain, but also let him live a bit longer as the soul dusted.

"Do you think there will be an afterlife for me?" Nightmare whispered to Error, as he summoned the red bone out. Error lifted the bone to the level of Nightmare's soul in preparation and paused.

"I hope so," was the quiet answer Error gave, "Whatever heaven or hell you are going to, I'll probably be there to join."

With his arm thrusting in front of himself, he commanded the sharp bone forward, and it pierced the guardian's soul. Nightmare didn't make a sound, only a small wince made it past his mask.

"Thank you," were Nightmare's last words. With a small smile on his face, the dark guardian was gone.

Emptiness and guilt pressed heavily onto the destroyer's soul. His job was about to be done, and he almost couldn't do it. In the end, he pulled out his strings, ignoring the pain stabbing through his eyes, and tore the last piece of the multiverse down. The world crumbled into pieces, then code, and finally random numbers. Only the Original was there, protected by an invisible barrier.

Error sat in the anti-void. It could have been the anti-void, or it could've been anything else. There were no boundaries anymore. The emptiness was infinite. Error already destroyed all the dolls and anything left in the area.

He finally pulled out his soul, a small, pathetic sliver of a thing, and wrapped his fingers around it. He took a deep breath and then shattered it into the palm of his hand. Error left no dust, only a fleeting set of ones and zeros, and those faded away in a second...

This is the true ending the voices wanted.

One figure stood alone in an empty multiverse. They've been there for an infinite amount of time. Time wasn't a barrier for them. Waiting there was the only thing that could have been done. They couldn't die, they were tied to the barren void and were left there until everything dissolved. It could take a second, a year, or an eon, but that didn't matter to them. The transparent monochrome figure stood there, motionless and blank, until their black eyes began to glitch. Tears were starting to well up. And then, they disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I have done, and criticism and comments are always welcome. Thank you to anyone who sees this.


End file.
